


Burn

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Klaine, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets the flu and some past insecurities come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine is sick. Super sick and running a high fever. His fever is so high that he’s delirious and thinks that he’s back in his senior year when him and Kurt broke up. He’s crying and very apologetic while Kurt tries to get him dressed to go to the ER. Extra points if Burt and Carole are there and help comfort Blaine <3

One of the best parts of being a teacher was that Blaine got two weeks off of work during Christmas. 

One of the worst parts of being a teacher was that Blaine had to hang out with flu ridden children before he got his two weeks off. 

They had been so excited to go back to Lima and spend time with the Hummel-Hudson family over the holidays. Then a week before Christmas, Blaine came down with the flu. At first, it was kind of sweet. Kurt spent the day curled up with his boyfriend on the couch, making soup and spoiling him.

But, the fever never broke. 

Three days later Blaine was miserable. His fever peaked at 104.2 and vomited to the point of being almost severely dehydrated. 

"I’m getting worried," Kurt dumped out the refused soup in the kitchen sink and Carole nodded. "He’s not getting better."

"I know," She frowned. "Poor thing looks awful."

"I’m going to try to get him to drink some Sprite or something," He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and opened the door to his bedroom. "Honey?"

A soft whimper came from the bed. 

"Oh Blaine," He was drenched in sweat and shivering, huddled under almost every blanket in the house. 

"Kurt?" He slurred slightly.

"I have something for you to drink," Kurt sat on the bed and placed his hand on Blaine’s burning forehead. "How’re you feeling?"

"I…I…" Blaine went even paler than before and after his body jerked a few times, leaned over the side of the bed and vomited harshly. His entire body spasmed as he choked and sobbed through the dry heaves.

"Sweetheart?" Kurt rubbed his back, gently wiping off the tears and sweat from his face. "God, you’re burning up."

"I’m sorry," Blaine said softly. 

"No need to be sorry," Kurt stroked back his wet hair. "You’re sick."

"Please, please forgive me," He sobbed harder, gasping through his congestion. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled. 

"And I’m sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Kurt put a straw in the Sprite and held it to his lips, watching as Blaine weakly swallowed. 

"For what I did," He whimpered, leaning into Kurt’s touch. "For cheating on you."

"Blaine, that was years ago, I forgave you," His hazy eyes worried Kurt. 

"I know you live really far away and you don’t have time for me but I shouldn’t have done it. I’m a whore and a slut," He broke off into a harsh coughing fit, leaning into Kurt. "I’m so sorry."

"Carole!" Kurt shouted, stunned at how hot Blaine felt. "Carole! Dad!"

Burt was the first one to get into the room, pausing when he saw the swaying, obviously miserable Blaine. He moved to help Kurt lay Blaine down as Carole came in, instantly placing her hand on his forehead.

"He’s burning up," Blaine whimpered and tried to squirm away. "We need to get him to the hospital." 

"Is he okay?" Kurt’s eyes were wide and scared. 

"He’s had a high fever," She gently pressed down Blaine’s reaching hands. "And he’s a little delirious. He…he needs to go. They can help him bring down the fever."

"I got him," Burt very carefully picked up Blaine and grunted. "God, does he eat anything?"

"Let me go!" Blaine writhed in his arms, hardly phasing Burt. "I want…I want Kurt."

"I’m here baby," Kurt jogged after his father, terrified out of his mind as Burt gently lay him down in the back of the car. 

“‘K’t?” Blaine mumbled when they were racing to the hospital. 

"Yeah honey?"

"I’m so sorry."

"I know you are," Kurt stroked back his hair. "I forgive you."

"I was so lonely," Blaine squirmed a little, sweat streaming down his face. "And I hated myself."

"I don’t hate you," He tried desperately but wasn’t even sure if Blaine could hear. "I love you."

"Kurt please," Blaine sobbed as they pulled up to the emergency room. "Please."

In the end, Blaine just needed fluids and some medication. A few hours later his fever broke and a day later he was feeling a million times better. He smiled tiredly at Kurt as he walked in and squeezed his hand. He didn’t remember a thing from his feverish delirium and Kurt had to wonder if that was for the best.


End file.
